Cries
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Orihime yang merasa sangat tertekan ditinggal Ulquiorra. Please read n review...


A/N: Hy aq publish oneshot again...

Moga aja sk

Tanpa basa-basi gy met baca..^^

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Title: Cries

Genre: Romance, Angst

Rated: T

**Cries**

**

* * *

**

Pagi hari yang cerah tapi tidak bagi seorang gadis berambut panjang orange yang bernama Inoue Orihime. Hidupnya gelap bagaikan diselimuti awan hitam yang tak kunjung pudar. Orihime hanya duduk termenung di kamarnya, sesekali menitikkan air mata. Wajah cantiknya itu sekarang penuh dengan air mata.

"Ulquiorra." dia menyebut nama orang yang dia sayangi sambil menitikkan lagi air mata. Tangannya menyentuh bingkai foto yang berada di meja dekat kasurnya. Terlihat foto Orihime yang sedang tersenyum dan disampingnya seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata hijau. Iya, pemuda itu. Pemuda yang merupakan sumber kebahagian Orihime, pemuda yang bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer, kekasihnya.

Dada Orihime terasa sangat sesak tiap kali dia mengingat Ulquiorra, rasa sakit sudah terlalu lama dia simpan selama ini. Orihime merasa dirinya sangat terluka, kehilangan Ulquiorra bagaikan kehilangan setengah nyawanya atau mungkin seluruhnya. Perlahan air mata kembali membasahi pipi Orihime, tapi Orihime tidak menghapus air matanya. Dia tetap saja menangis dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir, menghilangkan setiap kesedihan yang dia rasa.

* * *

"Sudah 3 bulan sejak kematiannya." ujar Ichigo sambil menatap datar nisan di hadapannya

"Iya." ucap Orihime lirih

"Inoue.." Rukia memegang pundak sahabatnya itu. Orihime tidak bereaksi. Matanya tertuju pada nisan yang mengukir indah nama kekasihnya, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Orihime tidak henti-hentinya menangis, air matanya tetap saja mengalir walau kadang Orihime ingin menghentikannya. Ternyata semuanya tidak mungkin, ego Orihime sudah menguasainya dan egonya yang membuat dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa tanpa Ulquiorra.

"Inoue. Kami mau pulang." ujar Rukia pelan. "Kamu mau ikut?"

Orihime tidak menjawab dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ichigo dan Rukia meninggalkan Orihime sendiri di depan nisan itu. Orihime merasakan badannya sangat lemas dan terjatuh, lalu dia memeluk nisan itu.

"I love you." ujar Orihime lirih sambil menitikkan air matanya. Air matanya bahkan terjatuh di nisan itu. "Haha... Aku ingat. kamu benci melihat aku menangis." Orihime tertawa hambar dan menghapus air matanya dan mengusap nisan itu. Baru saja Orihime selesai menghapus air mata di wajahnya, wajahnya kembali basah dengan air mata. Air matanya mengalir dengan bebas di pipinya, dan membuat Orihime kembali merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dadanya.

"Aku... tidak mudah... melupakanmu." lagi-lagi air mata mengalir dari wajahnya

* * *

**Flashback On**

"Orihime." panggil seseorang yang tiba-tiba memeluk Orihime dari belakang

"Apa Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime yang membiarkan Ulquiorra memeluknya

"I love you."

"I... love you... too." Orihime mengatakannya sambil menangis. Air mata mengalir dari wajahnya. Tiba-tiba tangan putih pucat Ulquiorra menghapus air mata itu perlahan.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Ulquiorra yang masih menghapus air mata Orihime

"Aku..." Orihime masih terisak

"Sudahlah jangan menangis." Ulquiorra kembali menghapus air mata Orihime. "Aku tidak suka liat kamu nangis."

"Iya."

**Flashback Off**

**

* * *

**

Orihime merasakan pandangannya sedikit mengabur, kepalanya sedikit terasa berat. Tapi dia tidak menghiraukan hal itu dan tetap saja menangis.

"Aku... masih menginginkanmu berada disini." ucap Orihime lirih, mungkin suaranya hampir tidak terdengar. "Kenapa kamu pergi?"

Orihime hanya bisa menatap nisan kekasihnya dengan tangisan. Iya, tangisan dalam diam yang membuat hatinya makin sakit. Mungkin sikapnya yang keras kepala masih belum bisa menerima bahwa dia sudah kehilangan separuh hidupnya.

Langit tiba-tiba menjadi mendung dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk hujan. Hujan sudah turun dengan derasnya, membasahi setiap nisan yang berada di pemakaman itu dan membasahi juga baju Orihime. Orihime tidak peduli hujan akan membuatnya kebasahan atau sakit, yang dia pedulikan dia ingin disini lebih lama.

"Padahal kamu bilang kamu akan selamanya bersamaku. Takdir memang kejam." air mata Orihime mengalir lebih deras lagi seperti hujan yang terus saja turun dengan derasnya.

Orihime berdiri dan menatap nisan di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Dia merasa ingin bunuh diri agar bisa bersama dengan Ulquiorra. Tapi itu tentu tidak mungkin, karena Ulquiorra pernah bilang padanya.

'Hidup itu jangan kita sia-siakan selama kita masih hidup.'

Air mata Orihime terus saja mengalir, tidak ada isyarat bahwa tangisnya itu akan berhenti.

"Hidup itu jangan kita sia-siakan selama kita masih hidup ya?" tanya Orihime yang tentu tidak akan ada seorangpun yang menjawabnya. "Apa ini akhir dari hidupku?"

Hati Orihime makin sakit setiap dia mengingat semua hal tentang Ulquiorra. Sikapnya, perkataannya, semuanya. Rasanya air matanya itu tidak akan cukup untuk menghapus lukanya yang sangat menyayat hatinya itu.

"Ulquiorra." panggil Orihime. "I love you."

Tiba-tiba Orihime merasa ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Orihime ingat pelukan ini, pelukan yang selalu Ulquiorra lakukan padanya. Orihime langsung menangis lagi dan sosok yang memeluknya tadi menghapus air matanya.

"Jangan menangis." ujarnya lirih sambil menghapus air mata Orihime. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis."

Bukannya berhenti menangis, tangisan Orihime malah makin kencang. Semua perlakuan orang itu persis dengan Ulquiorra. Malah membuat hatinya makin sakit dan air matanya tidak berhenti.

"Orihime lihat aku." ujar orang itu dan menyentuh dagu Orihime agar wajah mereka bertemu. Betapa terkejutnya Orihime karena orang yang tadi memeluknya, yang menghapus air matanya itu adalah.. kekasihnya sendiri, Ulquiorra.

"Ul... Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime disela tangisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku merindukanmu." ujar Ulquiorra dan menatap lekat wajah Orihime

"Aku juga." ujar Orihime sambil menangis. Dia merasa dia sedang berhalusinasi sekarang, tidak mungkin Ulquiorra bisa berada di hadapannya sekarang. "Tapi... kamu..."

"Aku tidak tenang jika kamu seperti ini Orihime."

Orihime merasa kalau air matanya makin deras mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Mungkin sekarang matanya sudah sangat sembab dan wajahnya penuh air mata.

"Kau membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah." ujar Ulquiorra lagi sambil matanya menerawang terhadap langit yang sedang menurunkan hujan. Orihime sekarang tahu kalau Ulquiorra yang berada di depannya ini adalah rohnya, buktinya hujan saja bisa menembus dirinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Orihime masih dengan tangisannya

"Kuharap kamu tidak akan menangis lagi Orihime." jawab Ulquiorra dan memeluk Orihime. Meski pelukannya tidak seperti dulu, dimana Orihime bisa menggengam tangan Ulquiorra dengan erat tapi Orihime bisa merasakan perasaan yang dulu dia rasakan jika Ulquiorra memeluknya. Perasaan tenang, aman dan hangat itu kembali terulang lagi.

"I love you." ujar Orihime masih dengan tangisannya. Ulquiorra hanya memandang Orihime dengan tatapan sendu. Orihime merasa hatinya bagaikan teriris menjadi serpihan yang kecil melihat tatapan sendu milik Ulquiorra.

"I love you too." ujar Ulquiorra yang tangannya berusaha menggengam tangan Orihime. Orihime juga melakukan hal yang sama, meski tangan mereka tidak saling bersentuhan tapi mereka bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan masing-masing. "Berjanjilah padaku Orihime."

"Apa?" tanya Orihime pelan dan suaranya terdengar sedikit serak

"Hiduplah terus Orihime. Jalani hidupmu meski tanpa diriku. Karena aku selalu disisimu." ujar Ulquiorra yang perlahan berjalan menjauhi Orihime

"Ulquiorra." panggil Orihime. Tapi Ulquiorra tidak menoleh dan terus berjalan hingga sosoknya tidak terlihat oleh Orihime

"Huwaa... Ulquiorra..." tangis Orihime makin pecah, rasa sakit itu kembali menjalar di hatinya. Rasa sakit yang mungkin tidak bisa sembuh dengan mudah. "Kenapa?"

Orihime tertunduk lemas dan dia masih meratapi dirinya yang kembali kehilangan Ulquiorra. Air matanya bagai tidak akan habis karena air mata Orihime tidak berhenti mengalir dari tadi. Rasa sakit itu tetap saja menjalar ke hatinya, dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Mungkin sekarang wajah Orihime terlihat menyedihkan.

"Apa kamu ingin aku melanjutkan hidupku?" tanya Orihime dan kembali menatap nisan di depannya. Air matanya terjatuh di nisan itu dan Orihime berlutut mendekati nisan itu dan memeluknya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku akan berusaha." ujar Orihime lagi dan mencium nisan itu. Dia tidak memperdulikan nisan itu yang kotor karena terkena air hujan atau apa. Orihime kembali berdiri dan menghapus air matanya itu. Sekarang wajahnya tidak terlalu penuh dengan air mata meski masih ada beberapa butir air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku akan hidup demi kamu." Orihime berjalan perlahan meninggalkan nisan Ulquiorra dan tetap membiarkan dirinya terkena siraman air hujan. Di kejauhan terlihat sosok roh Ulquiorra yang sedang mengamati Orihime yang perlahan berjalan meninggalkan nisan itu.

"Aku yakin kamu bisa, Orihime." ujar Ulquiorra tersenyum

END

A/N: Selesai jg d...

Tw2 aq kepkrn ide nls ini...

Gmn mnrt minna-san?

Please review..^^


End file.
